Pressure
by Jakes Fan
Summary: Sonfic con la canción Pressure de Paramore.


Songfic

**Nota:** la canción es de Paramore y el nombre original es "Pressure". Las que estén en **_Cursiva_** son las partes de la canción.

Como todos saben los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**PRESSURE**

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Charlie

- sí. solo me siento cansada, será mejor que me vaya a dormir- mentí. Tenía que correr para marcharme con Alice lo antes posible sin que Charlie se dé cuenta

- En ese caso. Buenas noches Bella- Sigo sin entender como me creyó, siendo tan mala mentirosa.

-Buenas noches papá- me despedí lo más alegre que pude fingir. Quería ayudar a Charlie, Ayudándome a mi misma: olvidando a Edward Cullen pero, ¿Cómo puede pedirme que lo olvide cuando viene Alice a mi casa a pedirme ayuda para salvarlo?

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Edward y su familia se marcharon fuera de Forks. Han sido los peores meses de mi vida y si hoy no consigo salvarlo jamás volveré a ser feliz.

Ya ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar a Charlie a la cara; él, mis amigos y mis familiares han sufrido mucho a causa de mi estado de ánimo. Últimamente no converso con nadie; a menos que sea de vital importancia. Me considero una zombi de las que salen en las películas de Ficción; mi cuerpo subsiste pero, mi alma se está muriendo sin él ¡Lo necesito! Todos estos meses luché por demostrar que aún quedaba en este mundo una pequeña prueba de que él existió y mi mente me brindo la mejor ayuda que me pudo ofrecer, su recuerdo. Pero todo cambió, Alice regresó y me dijo que tendríamos que partir en este mismo momento a Italia para el rescate de mi amorcito.

Ahora me encuentro en el avión sentada junto a Alice.

- OH Edward, mi querido - murmuré-**_Dime a donde se fue nuestro tiempo_. _Y sí_** **_fue tiempo bien gastado_**.- sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas-**_Solo no me dejes acostarme a dormir .Sintiéndome vacía otra vez porque temo que tal vez me rompa. Y temo no poder soportarlo._**

-Bella...- me dijo Alice con su dulce voz- no te preocupes todo va a salir bien.

De pronto recordé la cara de Charlie cuando me vio por primera vez luego de que Sam me encontrará tirada en el Bosque. **_Esta noche mentiré sobre que me siento satisfecha_**, dije para mis adentros, aunque no consiga salvarlo. Quizás Charlie me crea y se sienta mejor.

Recordé las horrendas pesadillas que había tenido últimamente y lo sola, triste y abandonada que me hacían sentir. Me di cuenta que me iba a quedar dormida ¡NO!, la tortura de mis sueños iba a comenzar.

-¿Bella?- inquirió Alice- se que estas nerviosa pero deberías dormir un poco además todavía quedan 3 horas de viaje.

- Alice yo... no puedo dormir, comer, hacer nada sabiendo que su vida está en peligro.

**_Puedo sentir la presión_** - pensé-**Se está acercando**, pronto voy a tener que correr lo más rápido que pueda si quiero salvar su vida, que siempre será más valiosa que la mía.**_"Estábamos mejor sin ti"_** debe pensar cada vez que se acuerda de mí, si es que lo hace.

**Puedo sentir la presión, Se está acercando**- murmuré. Es inevitable, no puedo luchar contra mi enemigo más grande, la muerte.**_"Estábamos mejor sin ti........"_**

**_Ahora estoy perdiendo la esperanza y no hay nada más que demostrar_** pero, en mi interior se que queda un poco de ella, **_Por todos los días_** **_que vivimos alejándonos de casa._**

**_Nunca sabré algunas cosas porque las deje ir para no pensar en ellas;_** se que lo siguiente suena tonto pero él es y seguirá siendo mi vida y sin él, **_Me siento completamente sola sintiéndome vacía_**

**_Puedo sentir la presión, Se está acercando._** ¿Cómo puede haber creído que estaba muerta y intentar suicidarse por eso? después de haberme dejado en el bosque, aunque eso me da un poco de esperanza porque, sino le importara no intentaría quitarse la vida ¡no puede ser! parece que aún le importo**_."Estábamos mejor sin ti"..._** esa estúpida frase que arruina todas mis ilusiones.

**_Puedo sentir la presión_** además, se lo que tengo que hacer. **_Se está acercando_** puedo sentirlo la carrera por la vida de Edward Cullen va a comenzar...  
**_Estábamos mejor sin ti...Sin ti_**

**_Nunca sabré algunas cosas…_** pero creo que es mejor así, con la estúpida esperanza de que mis ilusiones se hagan realidad. Quizás todo vuelva a ser como antes con él y su familia en Forks.

**_Puedo sentir la presión, Se está acercando .Estábamos mejor sin ti........._**

Sin darme cuenta me había sumido en un sueño profundo...

**_Siente la presión_** Isabella Swam porque **_se está acercando_** - murmuró la maravillosa voz aterciopelada de mi cabeza-**_Estabas mejor sin mí...._**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Hola!!!! COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE._**

**_PRONTO SUBIRÉ MAS CAPITULOS AUNQUE... CREO QUE ME VOY TARDAR, YA SABEN LOS ESTUDIOS Y TODO ESO ME TIENEN COLAPSADA!!_**

**_BESOS_**

**_Jakes fan_**


End file.
